


Come Together (Over Me)

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Three losers figuring each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light night call changes how Dick views Conner Kent, Tim Drake and what makes a solid relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together (Over Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A commission piece that brought together three of my favourite boys.

When Dick’s phone went off a little after midnight, he was full prepared to chuck it across his bedroom. On any other night, he’d be more than happy to take the call. He’d have been up at the time, after all. Most callers had gotten used to the rage of street fights and patrol echoing in the background of any late night call. That night, however, Dick had taken a rare night off and had settled in for a blissful night of well deserved beauty sleep.

A case had just been completed. All the masks were back in Gotham. Stephanie had agreed to take Damian out that. And it was a blistering summer night to top it off. The streets of Gotham were going to be as dead as they could possibly get. Therefore Dick had taken a night for himself.

Except someone else seemed to have plans for him. The sort of plans that destroyed sleep and refused to let him relax into his plush pillows.

If he was anyone else, Dick might just let the call go to voicemail but he wasn’t anyone else. Thus, with a hearty groan, he yanked the phone off of his nightstand and held it up to his ear. He’d try to be pleasant, despite his ruined night.

“What?” He growled.

Well, not too pleasant, apparently.

There was a small pause in which Dick could hear the other person swallow nervously. He did feel a little guilty but he wasn’t about to apologize.

“This is Dick, right?” A semi-familiar voice asked, carefully.

“Uh… Yeah?” Dick’s phone number wasn’t exactly a close guarded secret within the vigilante community. The caller could really have been any number of people. He peaked his eyes open to glare at his ceiling. “You were hoping for someone else?”

“No! I need Dick, or well, I mean, you…”

Something in the voice caught in his mind and he realized who he was talking to. It made a little sliver of alertness wash through him, chasing away his sleepiness.

“Conner?”

A small intake of breath was followed by the sound of an affirmative.

Slowly, Dick sat up. Worry started to replace the initial annoyance of being woken. He couldn’t imagine why Conner Kent, Superboy, of all people would be calling him. Unless there was trouble at Titan Tower or with… No, he knew Tim was okay. He’d just seen him at dinner and if there had been a real emergency, Babs and Alfred both would have woken him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently when the Kansas teen didn’t continue.

“I’m worried about Tim,” Conner blurted, sounding annoyed with himself for both taking so long to answer and for saying it so quickly when it did happen.

A boy of two halves, truly.

 

Dick huffed a small laugh, leaning back on his pillows. He shook his head once, even if Conner couldn’t see. “He’s fine,” he said, “I saw him for dinner and he’s out with Black Bat right now.”

“No, not right now,” Conner cut in, the words confusing Dick. “I mean… In general.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed. There was something he was missing. Conner didn’t just call him up out of the blue to gossip about Tim’s well being. Outside of natural disasters, alien invasions and the occasional ‘I think I killed Tim’, he and Conner didn’t talk much. A real shame because Dick was a huge fan of his father, or one of them anyway.

“He hasn’t been talking to me,” Conner continued as if just saying it was painful for him. “He’s shut me out. It isn’t normal.”

The harsh emphasis on the last work made Dick blink. There was pain there. Conner was hurt that Tim had shut him out, had blocked him off.

Although, as much as he hated to admit it, he could certainly understand. There had been a time when Tim had utterly cut him out of his life. It had been extremely painful and had plagued Dick’s thoughts for weeks. It was during that time that Dick had accepted just how important Tim was to him. The importance, no, the love, went far beyond sibling affection. He loved Tim, was in love with him and everything that he was.

Discovering that love and just how much of Tim had been woven into his life had been the main catalyst for working so hard to get him back. Some parts of him still didn’t think that Tim had come back completely but they could at least been in the same room without arguing and could even joke a little like they used to.

“I fucked up,” Conner said, cutting into Dick’s morose thoughts. “I think I’ve lost him forever.”

“You can never lose anyone forever,” Dick answered. His entire life had been a living testament to that fact

“Oh, I certainly think I can,” Conner said, a little shrill and a lot bitter.

Dick lifted his hand as if to placate Conner, even if he was half a country away. “Slow down,” he murmured gently. “What happened?”

Conner lapsed into silence. Without being able to see his face, Dick had no idea what kind of silence it was. It could be guilty, angry or scared. All he knew for sure was that it was not a plesant silence. It kept him on edge as he waited for an answer.

Dick could just barely hear a television in the background and Martha Kent calling up the stairs. It sounded like she was asking for Pa to help her shell some sweet peas. It made Dick smile.

“Didn’t–Didn’t I say?” Conner asked awkwardly, as if attempting to deflect and lighten the mood.

It didn’t work and instead came out much more strained than Dick was sure it was supposed to.

“Can’t say you did, scout,” Dick replied, trying to keep his voice light and encouraging.

Conner pulled in a deep breath, audibly steeling himself.

Dick plucked at his blanket, waiting. Luckily he was a very patient man.

“I kissed him,” Conner whispered.

Dick stilled, throat going unbearably dry. His heart gave a painful thud. The hand over the phone tightened hard enough that he could hear the plastic creak. He was sure Conner could hear it too but his thoughts were raging too fast and hard for him to care at the moment.

If Conner had confessed his feelinggs to Tim then Dick didn’t stand a chance. The two younger heros had been close for a very long time–for almost as long as Dick could remember. Conner had been there for Tim the moment he had returned from the dead; he had helped draw him out of the shadows and pain brought on by the heaviness of Red Robin’s cowl. Dick hadn’t even been able to do that.

What was worse was that Dick had the sinking feeling that Tim told Conner things he’d never told Dick.

“What?” Dick croaked.

“Did you not hear me?” Conner asked, sounding worried. His volume control could be all over the place when he was upset. Dick was just lucky he hadn’t shouted into his ear.

Dick waved his hand in an irritated, abortive manner before he remembered that Conner couldn’t see it. He spoke instead, “No, I did. Just couldn’t quite process it.”

“Oh… Yeah, I don’t know. It was a stupid thing. I just thought ‘I’m going for it’ and I went for it! But he froze up, just totally shut down on me,” Conner explained rapid and breathless as if he’d never have another chance to say it, “he said it was complicated–that he couldn’t possibly choose and then he just bolted.”

Dick’s brow furrowed. “Couldn’t choose?” He repeated, some of the tension easing out of his muscles.

There was a rustle of fabric and Dick could imagine Conner shrugging, plain button up shirt tightening over broad shoulders with the movement.

“That’s what he said.”

Conner’s words sounded like a man on the gallows, faced with doom and with no hope for any happiness before the end.

A slightly vindictive part of Dick was glad for it before it was quickly squashed. Conner was hurting and, somerhwer, Tim was confused. It must have been a big deal for Tim to not have mentioned it at dinner.

Dick had realized early on that Tim had a frustrating habit of keeping all the extremely important stuff bottled up until he’d had time to process the situation and figure out all his options before he even bothered to tell anyone about it. By the time he voiced it to anyone, he was just doing it to talk or complain, never to seek advice or help. In the beginning it had bothered Dick to no end but it was just something he had learned to accept and work around.

If he could catch Tim early on in the problem, he could usually cut in and help the young man.

A thoughtful noise echoed from Dick. He briefly considered that he might still have a chance to tell Tim his feelings too but he didn’t want to overwhelm him with confessions. Especially if he was confused and pulling away from Conner.

Dick would have to plan carefully.

“I’ve tried to call, text, e-mail, everything,” Conner barrelled on when it seemed clear to him that Dick wasn’t going to answer. “Bart said I should just fly over but I can’t do that. That’ll just piss him off. I’ve lost him forever, dude.”

“It’s all right,” Dick soothed. “Take a breath.”

Dick waited until he heard Conner follow his order.

“Bart’s right, come to Gotham.”

Conner quieted. “Why?” He all but whispered.

“To see him,” Dick answered simply. “I’m going on patrol with him tomorrow night. You can meet us at his safe house when we are done.”

Conner cleared his throat and there was the sound of his bed creaking as he shifted his weight. “You want me to ambush him?”

“No, I’ll be there and I’ll warn him. If he really doesn’t want to see you, it’ll give him time to get out.”

“Yeah…” Conner agreed slowly. “He likes having exits.”

Clearly both of them had learned that particular quirk too. Tim tended to panic and shut down even faster if he thought he didn’t have an out. His own politeness would lock him in a situation that he hated if he was convinced that it would make everyone else happy. Surprise birthday parties were an absolute no-go in the Wayne household.

“Wait,” Conner said, becoming more alert.

“Mm?” Dick answered as he shifted the covers back and pushed himself out of bed, there was no way he was going to sleep that night anyway.

Conner huffed, shuffling again. “Do you have to be there?” He mumbled.

Dick smirked, one hand dropping onto his hip as he looked out the window giving him the perfect view of nighttime Gotham. “Yes,” he stated.

“Why?”

“Because I am going to confess too. If you can do it, I can too.”

Conner spluttered. “What? You like him too?” His voice was practically a screech.

The farmboy had to pull the phone away from his head when Ma called up the stairs in concern. He sent her a quick ‘everything’s fine’ before he brought the phone back. He came back to the sound of Dick laughing.

“Seriously?” Conner whined.

“Yup,” Dick said, popping his ‘p’. “I’m not joking.”

Conner groaned and Dick heard the heavy thump of him falling back on his mattress. “I can’t compete against you,” he whined.

That made Dick pause, eyebrow raising. “Oh?”

“Not even a little bit. He’s been with you since day one. Always talks about you. Not only that, you’re, like, perfect.”

“Awe,” Dick cooed. “Are you in love with me too?”

It was a tease that Dick just couldn’t resist, although he was a little flattered.

“Can you blame me?” Conner retorted. “I’ve always looked up to you. Anyone with half a brain can see that you’re gorgeous.”

Dick fought a smile. He was confident in his own looks and his body but it was always nice to hear it from someone else, not to mention from a romantic rival no less.

“But…” Conner started again, voice going soft and drawing Dick’s attention back to serious matters. “I like–no, love–Tim more than I idolize you.”

Dick is quiet for a long moment. He closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, they were sharp and focused.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll talk to him tomorrow and he can decide then.”

“What if… What if he doesn’t choose?”

Even if Dick was in competition for Tim’s affection, he couldn’t help but sympathize with Conner. He was still young, had barely been in more than one relationship and had probably never been rejected. The one person he had broken up with was still one of his best friends and teammates.

Dick had had more than his fair share of heartbreak, he knew that he could always pick up the pieces if Tim said no. He wasn’t about to mock Conner’s fears.

“Then Tim has made his decision and neither of us can push him either way,” Dick said. It was firm and with a hint of warning but it wasn’t unkind.

Now it was Conner’s turn to sigh. “You’re right. Well… I’ll see you tomorrow then, for better or for worse.”

“Keep your spirits up.”

“Easy for you to say,” Conner grumbled.

Dick chuckled quietly. “See you tomorrow, Superboy.”

Conner disconnected and Dick dropped the phone back onto his bed. He was wide awake now. His thoughts were running wild and his heart was beating just as fast. With a heavy groan, he scrubbed his face. He threw on a bathrobe and went in search of Alfred for a midnight snack.

Tomorrow was going to come to fast and far too slow.

—

Even with his cowl on and half covered in the shadow of Gotham Tower, Dick could tell that Tim was giving him the most supicious glare in the history of glares.

“Don’t give me that look,” Dick sighed.

“What look?” Tim retorted, the expression not relaxing in the slightest. “You never ask to come back to my safehouse. You usually just show up.”

Dick’s mouth twisted in a lopsided smile. It looked out of place on the face of Batman, Gotham’s darkest shadow.

“That’s not making me any more willing to say yes,” Tim said, now crossing his arms to add weight to his stare.

Dick’s shoulders drooped, lower lip poking out in a pout.

Had he still been in his Nightwing stripes and not wearing the heavy mantle of the Bat, the pathetic expression might have worked. Instead it was coming across as very Bizarro and Tim did not appreciate it in the slightest.

Dick pulled in a breath, straightening when he realized it wasn’t working.

“Do you want the truth?”

Dick just knew that Tim’s eyebrow had rocketed to his hairline, even if he couldn’t see it.

“Preferably,” Tim drawled.

For once, Dick was unwilling to talk. He crossed his arms as well, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. He pulled his gaze away from Tim to look out across Gotham. While he wanted to tell Tim everything, he also didn’t want Tim to bolt.

“I don’t have all night,” Tim said slowly.

Technically, he did. He had agreed to do patrol with him and while Dick wasn’t going to lock him into place that was an unspoken promise to stay.

Dick pulled in a steadying breath through his nose. He turned to face Tim entirely, lowering his heads to his sides.

“I spoke with Conner.”

Tim twitched, an aborted move to step back and hide everything he was feeling. He visibly swallowed.

“Oh?” He said, as casually as he could.

“I asked him to come to Gotham to talk,” Dick continued, the knowledge that Conner had told him what had happened lingering behind his words. “Will you talk to him?”

Dick knew that some of Tim’s damnable politeness would urge him to say yes but he had given him an out. Tim could say no. He could leave and Dick wouldn’t chase him down.

“Will you be there?” Tim asked quietly, expression blank again and body carefully loose.

Dick nodded once. “I already told Conner that I would be.”

The affirmation served to relax Tim. After a long, heavy, pause Tim gave a nod of his own.

“I’ll meet him.”

Dick grinned instantly. “Perfect!”

The air around them bright immediately. The tension bled out of the space and it was only another second before they both leapt into action.

Patrol went stunningly easy. It was another quiet night with only a few bar brawls and purse snatchers to take down. But it was more than that. Dick and Tim were chattering in much the same way they used to. It was as if Conner’s confession had taken a weight off of both of them. For Dick it was the knowledge that he would also be able to tell Tim about his affections and that was releasing all on it’s own. He had no idea what had relaxed Tim so much. Whatever the young man had planned for the meeting was beyond Dick. He would find out if he just stayed patient.

Soon enough, Tim was leading Dick to a safehouse near the Narrows. Dick had to admit that he was a little surprised that Tim had one in such a harsh area of the city. He had almost expected Tim to have the meeting in one of the uptown apartments. But the moment he slipped through the window, he could understand why Tim had chosen the place.

The apartment was small but it was clean and incredibly comfortable. All the furniture was worn but it a loved and happily-used sort of way. It smelled of coffee, Alfred’s cooking and some sort of flower.

It hit Dick suddenly that he recognized some of the furniture.

“Is this..?”

“My dad’s couch? Yeah,” Tim answered the unfinished question. He had locked and covered the window, setting the alarm.

Dick pushed his cowl back, taking a better look at the space around him. He could see little pieces salvaged from Tim’s life tucked away all over the place. It was a tiny nest of comfort and memories. It made Dick’s chest ache but he was sure Tim had only chosen the place because it was were he was most comfortable.

“Tim…” Dick sighed.

Tim shrugged, shoving his own cowl back. He brushed a hand through his hair, not even wincing when the gauntlet dragged at his hair briefly.

“If you two are going to trap me somewhere, might as well be somewhere I’d like to be,” he said, moving into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

“Not trapping you,” Dick mumbled, starting to take off his own belt and gloves.

Tim gestured toward the apartment’s one bedroom. “There are sweats in the back. They’re Jason’s but they should fit you.”

Dick’s eyebrow raised and he pursed his lips. “Jason’s been here?”

“Once. I found him bleeding out in the Narrows,” Tim answered, stretching up to take down three mugs. “Jealous?”

Dick could feel Tim’s smirk and he huffed, loudly. “Not at all,” he said, turning with a dramatic flare of his cape. Tim’s chuckle followed him to the bedroom.

The cluttered bedroom was dominated by a huge bed that was covered in blankets and covers. It looked big enough to hold four people but was clearly only ever occupied by one. Dick was determined to change that by the end of the night.

Dick riffled through the dresser, chuckling at a pair of Superman printed boxers and a Wonder Woman tank top. He found the sweats and quickly changed out of the suit into them. Knowing Tim there was a compartment in the back of the closet just for vigilante wear. Exactly to his suspicion, Dick found the small cabinet and tucked his suit inside. His hand brushed the old Robin costume and another pang hit him in the chest.

“Get it together, Grayson,” he whispered, straightening. He found a sweater that fit him perfectly but would have engulfed Tim.

The image made him grin.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Dick returned to the living room.

There, hovering in the corner, was Conner Kent. The bulky teenager looked as out of place as it was possible to be. Whether he noticed or not, he was literally hovering a couple of inches off of the floor. Dick wondered if Conner knew that Clark did the same thing when he was nervous.

In the kitchen, Tim had finished the coffee cups and looked as content as could be. Tim had taken off the top of his uniform, leaving his tank top and tights on but nothing else. It was a nice, comfortable image.

Dick had no idea where the rest of the suit had been packed away.

“Hey, scout,” Dick greet, sending him a comforting smile.

Conner nodded at him but didn’t look anymore at ease.

Dick cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, drawing both sets of eyes to him. He was feeling amped and energetic. He was not about to beat around the bush. Might as well get it out of the way now so he knew how he would be spending the rest of his night.

“So! Who wants to go first?”

Conner stared at him like he’d lost his mind.

On his other side, Tim had lifted both eyebrows.

“I think one of you should,” Tim said, taking a careful sip of his coffee and not taking his eyes off of them as he did so.

“I… I already said what I was supposed to say,” Conner mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tim shook his head. “No, you didn’t. You smashed your face into mine and said ‘gotta do it’.”

Dick barked a laugh. Nerves and the image of the situation catching up with him. When Conner shot him a glare, he had enough sense to look apologetic. He rubbed his thighs and gestured to the couch and single armchair.

“Standing around is uncomfortable,” he said. “Let’s at least sit.”

Slowly, begrudgingly, Conner moved away from his corner and sat on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat hunched against the armrest. It was going to be a long night for him, no matter what happened.

Dick plopped into the armchair, settling in.

Tim carried the coffees to the small coffee table before he took the remaining spot on the couch.

Silence dropped over them. No one seemed prepared to talk. Dick wasn’t sure he should, for once. He looked between the two younger men, waiting for one of them two take the plunge.

“I can’t choose,” Tim stated, resolutely shattering the silence.

Dick blinked.

Conner’s eyes widened enough that it looked painful.

“Let me explain…” Tim said slowly, hands cradled tight around his mug. He stared down at the pale brown liquid inside. He licked his lips and Dick could practically see the gears turning as he found his words. “I… Like both of you, a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. As more than friends.”

Conner glanced at Dick, who could only helplessly shrug. Neither of them pictured Tim confessing first.

“Dick,” Tim said, making the man jolt. “I know you’re probably only here for support but… I mean, you’re here so I have to say it. I’m sorry to both of you.”

“What for?” Conner asked, the words coming out as an almost demand.

Tim’s hands tightened. “I love both of you.”

The words dropped over Dick and Conner. They stared at Tim, then at each other then back to Tim.

Suddenly Dick bubbled up in laughter.

Then Conner and Tim were staring at him instead.

“What’s so funny?” Tim asked, sounding a little hurt.

Dick quickly waved his hand. “This whole situation. It’s so… Strained.”

“Wouldn’t it be?” Conner sounded miffed. He was leaning forward slightly, on the edge of his seat as he follow the conversation.

Dick shook his head. “Not really. Look… Tim, I am here for support but I’m also here for another reason.”

Tim tilted his head in the quizzical way he did when something wasn’t translating for him.

“I’m also here to, uh, to…” Dick cleared his throat, tugging at the edge of his collar. Despite the amusment still bubbling in his stomach, he was also filled was nerves. “I also wanted to tell you that I love you. Also a lot, as more than friends or an adopted brother.”

Tim’s eyebrows raised again and his eyes went wide. His lips parted in a perfect ‘o’. One hand pulled away from his mug to point to Dick and Conner in turn. Then he pointed at himself.

Dick nodded.

“Oh. Really?”

Dick nodded again.

Conner, on the other hand, looked lost. “Really, what?”

Shifting on the couch, Tim pulled one leg up, bent at the knee. He faced Conner, expression grave and serious. “I like the both of you and the both of you like me.”

“Right,” Conner agreed, eyes narrowed and expression serious.

“I can’t choose between you.”

Conner’s shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. “Oh… Then, back to friends?”

Tim swallowed, panic briefly crossing his features.

It was an expression Dick knew well. It was the face of someone on a major breakthrough but was too scared to take the leap. Who knew what was at the bottom or who might catch them.

“Conner…” Dick said slowly. “Tim, I want both of you to listen to me all the way through. If you don’t like my suggestion, we can throw it right out the window and talk this out more.”

Tim got that shrewd look that Dick adored. Babs had the same expression and it was one of the main things he had loved about her too.

“Okay?”

Dick didn’t continue until they both nodded.

“This isn’t a totally uncommon scenario and it doesn’t have to end in tears. We can all get something that we want with a little more.”

That look of utter loss was back on Conner’s face but Tim’s was growing more suspicious even if his lips were fighting a smile.

“Conner, you and I both like Tim and he likes both of us,” Dick said, summing up the situation for about the hundredth time. “So… What if we both date Tim?”

Conner blinked rapidly. “What… Like at the same time?”

“Yup,” Dick said.

Tim bit his lip, clearly pleased with the idea. He had probably fantasized about it, if Dick knew anything about Tim. Had probably buried the hope and idea as deep as possible.

“How would that work?” Conner asked, not totally rejecting the idea.

“Well… We’d set ground rules and have open communication all the time. But the main thing is that we aren’t competeing,” Dick explained, gesturing with his hands and relaxing back in the armchair.

Now that the idea was out in the air, it seemed so much better.

Conner looked down at the floor, mulling it over.

Tim reached over to rest a hand on Conner’s knee. “You can say no,” he whispered.

Conner’s head jerked up, as if on strings. He shook his head quickly. “I want to say yes!” He blurted.

The trio dropped into silence for another time, all of them processing the answer.

“But… I don’t like Dick as much as I like you,” Conner admitted in a whisper. “No offense.”

Dick shrugged. “None taken. I don’t like you as much as Tim but I could grow to love you.”

Conner looked a little more interested. “Really?” It was thrilling to think that one of his childhood heroes might fall in love with him, that much was obvious.

“So…” Dick started again. “If Tim is comfortable with it, we can both take him out on dates, or all three of us can go out together. We can both get him gifts or each other gifts.”

Conner was starting to nod, his acceptance building. He did like Dick as a friend and mentor and he had already admitted that the man was attractive. It wasn’t horrible to picture Dick taking Tim out or being intimate. If he was totally honest, it was thrilling to think that they might all three end up in bed together.

The same thoughts were running through Dick’s mind. Conner wasn’t unattractive and he clearly cared for Tim. Even if Dick couldn’t take Tim all for himself he knew that Conner would take care of Tim and shower him with affection too.

Tim was fighting a smile, practically buzzing with pleasure.

“What do you think Tim?” Dick asked.

Tim nodded instantly. “I want to. I really do,” he said with no hesitation. “My only rule is that you guys can’t do anything without.”

A sheepish expression crossed his features. He shifted on the couch, glancing to the side.

“I mean, for now. If you fall in love later you can… Just don’t leave me for eachother.”

The words came out in a mumble.

For the third time that night Conner and Dick exchanged another glance. Already they were more in sync when it came to Tim.

“We never could,” Dick said softly,.gently.

“We’re in this for you,” Conner continued. “If that ever changes…”

“We’ll talk,” Dick finished. “If anything starts to feel bad or strained. Communication is important in a two-person relationship. It is even more so in a poly one.”

Tim nodded. He closed his eyes, steadying himself. When he opened them, he looked up at the pair across from him. “So… Do you guys say yes?”

Dick gripped his own knees, really considering the weight of the situation. In the end, he nodded, “yeah. I do say yes.”

Both of them looked to Conner.

The teen’s lips pinched together, eyes wide. “Man, what the fuck is Clark gonna say.”

“He has no room to talk,” Dick answered.

Conner laughed slightly. He nodded. “Okay. Yeah, yes. I’m in.”

Tim beamed in a way he hadn’t in a very long time. It warmed both Dick and Conner.

The night hadn’t gone anywhere close to planned but it had happened. It was a strange outcome and it was going to be odd for a while but all three of them were willing to learn and work through any roadblocks they came through. There was only one more important thing left.

“Can we kiss you?” Dick asked, already pushing off the chair.

“Uh…” Tim answered intelligently.

Dick glanced at Conner, “do you mind?”

Conner shook his head, feeling giddy and dizzy with such a good result. The man he loved and a man he idolized were both in a relationship with him.

“Tim?”

Tim nodded, unable to find his words.

Dick closed the distance and pressed their lips together. He wasn’t at all surprised to find that Tim’s lips were soft against his own.

Before the kiss could deepen, he felt a small tap to his shoulder. Dick pulled back, giving Conner room. He watched at the farmboy replaced him, kissing Tim for a second, much less graceful, time.

It wasn’t perfect but for who they were, for what they did and how confusing their lives tended to be, it suited them to a T.


End file.
